Formas de concebir el poder
by Affy black
Summary: Era increíble la forma en la que cada quien concebía lo que el poder significaba. Damon lo adoraba, era simplemente una parte de él y Bonnie solo deseaba jamás haberlo tenido.


**Titulo: **Formas de concebir el poder.

**Summary** : Era increíble la forma en la que cada quien concebía lo que el poder significaba. Damon lo adoraba, era simplemente una parte de él y Bonnie solo deseaba jamás haberlo tenido.

Ojala les guste mucho y gracias por leer.

* * *

**Formas de concebir el poder.**

-No me parece correcto. –bufaba Bonnie con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Qué es lo que te parece tan inmoral? –preguntaba Damon con esa sonrisa en su rostro, esa que hacía que las piernas de Bonnie temblaran.

-Que uses tu poder para hacer lo que te plazca. –respondió la muchacha cruzándose de brazos. –Es injusto y desagradable.

-Oh vamos, Bonnie. –resopló el apuesto muchacho de ojos oscuros acercándose a ella. –Creía que tú lo entendías. El poder es algo que simplemente no se puede ocultar. Sale por cada poro de tu ser y lo mejor es simplemente aprovecharlo para tus beneficios.

-¡No estoy de acuerdo! –rugió ella con sus rizos pelirrojos alborotados por el disgusto. Damon le asustaba, lo hacía enserio, pero sencillamente había veces que Bonnie no podía cerrar la boca por más que quisiera.

-Deberías. –habló con una voz indiferente que solo logró hacerla enojar aún más. –Porque no puedes renunciar a él Bonnie. Bueno, tú pudiste hacerlo pero no lo hiciste ¿Cierto? Porque es tan parte de ti como tú misma.

-Eso no es cierto, Damon. –alegó la pálida muchacha. –No lo hice porque sabía que podrían sernos de utilidad. Si fuera por mí jamás habría conseguido estos poderes tan horribles. –se estremeció. –Es como si mi cuerpo no fuera mío si no de alguien más. Es como sentir que te manejan a su antojo…

-Es así porque así quieres verlo, pero eres especial, Bonnie. –replicó el vampiro más sensual que ella hubiese conocido nunca. Bueno, tampoco es que hubiera conocido demasiados pero aún así estaba segura que Damon se llevaba el premio entre todos ellos. –Puedes hacer y sentir cosas que los demás no pueden. No me digas que eso no hace que te sientas superior. Incluso, al saber que eso te molesta tanto, el sentimiento de suficiencia no desaparece.

-Nada de sentimientos de suficiencia, Damon. No al menos para mí. –reprendía McCullough. –El único sentimiento que tengo es el de frustración. ¿Cómo puedes verlo de ese modo?

-¿Te gustaría que te mostrara cómo?

Y así el vampiro de cabello negro como la noche y ojos oscuros como un abismo se acercó más y más a ella y Bonnie lo sintió. El muy maldito lo estaba haciendo, quería jugar con su mente pero no se lo iba a permitir. Trató de pensar en cosas horribles… bien, su hermana con su mascarilla de aguacate, Tyler desnudo, su perro viejo muerto. Cosas desagradables para evitar que el rostro perfecto de Damon le resultara tan hermoso…

Lamentablemente no daba resultado y sentía todos sus nervios cediendo ante esa mirada profunda que él le dirigía.

-El poder puede ser peligroso, Bonnie. –susurró Damon con una voz baja y sepulcral. –Pero también puedes disfrutarlo si quisieras…

La pelirroja no dijo nada y entrecerró los ojos sintiendo las manos fuertes de Damon alrededor de su cintura. Cuando volvió a ser consciente de lo que hacía ya tenía las manos dirigiéndose al cuello de ese chico que le ponía los pelos de punta y que al mismo tiempo la hacía sentir…sentir esas cosas.

-Es repugnante. –musitó tratando de volver en sí misma. –No puedes usarlo de esa forma. Es tan…

-¿Incorrecto? –indagó sonriendo irónicamente.

-Bueno…sí.

-Siento decepcionarte. –se disculpó acortando la distancia que había entre sus rostros. –Pero no estoy usando ningún poder además de mí mismo en estos momentos, Bonnie.

Ella no respondió. De alguna manera se esperaba algo así pero escucharlo de sus labios era mucho más extraño. Entonces ¿Por qué demonios no podía dejar de mirar esos labios finos como si la estuvieran llamando incansablemente? Suspiró y casi sintió su aliento mezclarse con el de Damon antes de ceder.

-Ya lo había imaginado.

Y luego sin más palabras dejó que fuera Damon el que tomara posesión de sus labios en un corto y al mismo tiempo satisfactorio beso que le erizó cada parte del cuerpo. Sintió escalofríos y estremecimientos pero las manos del hermano de Stefan eran tan firmes que apenas lo demostró. Quiso separarse de él pero aunque no había poder sobre ella no lo lograba. Era como si esa no fuera la fuerza a la que estaba acostumbrada de ese chico.

¿Qué tenía en la cabeza besándole? Ambos eran tan diferentes. Bastaba ver la forma en la que veían los poderes. Damon simplemente los adoraba y veía como algo necesario en él para vivir. Bonnie desearía jamás haber conocido lo que era ese poder tan aterrador que la hacía sentir invadida.

Aún así ¿Para qué negárselo? Ese Damon besaba de maravilla.

* * *

FIN.

Gracias por haber leído.


End file.
